Moonlight Short drabble
by dragonwitch250
Summary: This is a scene from Moonlight's Fever. With my spin on a few things. please R
1. Chapter 1

Mick looked up and started into Beth's eyes, he know that she wanted to do this. She wanted to save him, and give him her blood. 'You're a delicate flower, Mick St. John' her words echo in his head, as he inwardly smirks. She was right he is a delicate flower, and she would be the one to save him.

Beth bent down toward him, leaning in with her neck. As much as Mick's inner vampire demand to feed of her, he knew if he bite her neck he would hit a major artery and Beth wouldn't survive. Mick looked up, drawn away from his thoughts on Beth's voice.

"You need blood, Mick, and I'm not taking no for an answer. I know that you won't be able to control yourself if you wait any longer, and I'll be ok." She leaned in further and Mick's heighten sense of smell picked up her scent. He could feel the monster inside him rising up inside him. The image of him acting Lenni and her child came into his mind. As much as Mick didn't want to admit it; it was either a little of Beth's blood or all of Lenni's. Lenni trusted him, and is a close to a mortal friend that he could have.

"Mick you need to hurry! What if Lenni walks right on in?" Beth hissed, Mick could hear her heart beat quicken. He reached a cold wet hand towards Beth's arm.

"Mick what are you doing?" Beth was clearly frustrated at his actions. Mick finally decided to answer this time.

"You know there is more than one way to get blood right?" Her stunned silence let Mick show a small smile. It was always fun outsmarting the reporter. Mick continued, "If I bit your neck you would die Beth," he heard a small gasp, and Mick gently pulled her arm toward him. "But if I took blood from your arm you would live, just a weird feeling." He gently brought her arm towards the window letting the sun hit the ivory skin. Mick felt his inner vampire tugging at him.

"Mick, I trust you." Barley audible, but shook Mick to the core, 'She trusts me.'

"At some point you're going to have to stop me." Mick said before he sank his teeth into Beth's arm. Her warm blood, cascading down his chin, as Mick sucks her blood. It's warmth radiating his body, driving away the fever that has made Mick so weak. As Mick drank he could feel her presence starting to loom inside him. Becoming one. He felt all of Beth's feelings, about everything, except himself. He got everybody from her past to her present. But he wasn't in those feeling, 'Maybe she does consider me a monster' Mick quickly didn't want to think those thoughts. He felt Beth lay softly on his back and a small part of him said 'maybe she loves you and you don't recognize the feeling.' Mick scolded himself for even thinking of it. Monsters don't happy endings period. Case closed, nothing can change it.

Mick knew that he had enough now, that will last him till he gets home. He drew away from  
Beth's arm. He did feel better now. Mick leaned back toward the bathtub and closed his eyes, 'ok maybe not completely better but it will do.' Beth put a hand on his face, his eyes snapped open.

"How are you doing?" She asked a little pale in her face.

"I'm better. I'll have to take an easy for a while, but I'll be better." Mick reassured her.

"Good I'll let you rest then." Beth grabbed a few towels and wrapped them around her wrist. She quietly led herself out the door. Mick let himself rest. He would be out of it for a week at least. Mick herd Beth's muffled screams and somebody saying "If you scream I'll kill you, now where's the girl?"

Mick bolted out of the bath tub and threw his arm through the door. He felt the mans neck in his grasp, Mick with rage broke the mans neck and open the door to make sure no one else was there. His healing ability not fully back, his arm went numb with the splinters. Lenni can out from the other room, her face full of worry, "Mick is you ok?" She asked.

"I'm feeling much better." Lenni threw her arms around him for a hug. Mick looked at Beth and smiled a small smile.

Back at Mick's

He could feel her presence before he saw her through the small video screen. All Mick knew now was that they were connected, and he couldn't let her be endanger. Not because of him.

He left the door, and walk away to sulk. Because of his foolish mistake Beth is now in great danger. Josef came by earlier and told him not to worry, he survived, and to take an easy for a while... Josef will come back later and bring some fresh blood for Mick to have.

A knock and the door, drew Mick's attention, away, it was probably Josef. 'Don't answer Josef just teasing you'. The knocking continues louder, than before. Mick was short tempered and annoyed, since he still wasn't feeling well. Mick slowly moved across the room since he was still drained for the fever. Mick knew he won't be at his full strength for a while. And that was good; he needed a break to think about things, for a while. The last knock pushed him over the edge.

"Okay jokes over Josef!" Mick harshly said as he roughly opened the door. To Mick's surprise it wasn't Josef at the door it was Lenni. She backed away quickly, shocked at Mick's response.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you didn't want to be bothered." She turned to leave and Mick grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm sorry, I thought that you were a friend of mine just teasing me." Mick let go of Lenni's arm.

"Why don't you come in?" Mick gave a small playful bow to Lenni, but gasped when he got up.

"Oh my God, Mick is you ok." Lenni rushed over.

"Still sore from the desert." Mick explained, as lenni helped him over to the couch.

"Yeah, that reminds me what happened? You almost died Mick, and a normal person, wouldn't have reacted as bad as you did in the desert." Lenni told him, and she helped him gently laid down.

"Umm…" Mick's heart well, undead heart went cold. He couldn't come up with anything to tell her.

Lenni saw Mick's confusing look. There was a big secret to Mick St. John that much she knew. With how Beth asked so many questions about him, Beth knew whatever that secret is. Lenni decided to give Mick some slack and let her question go.

"So I have a favor to ask." Lenni said quietly.

Mick looked up; he wasn't a big fan of favors. "What," he replied cautiously, not likening how Lenni became so quiet.

"Well…." Lenni broke off again. Mick, who was starting to worry, started to sit up. "NO!" Lenni pushed Mick back down to the couch.

"Then tell me."

"Fine, you know how I'm pregnant, right?" Mick nodded his head with my hearing the baby's heart is like a constant drum. I keep tapping my foot to that beat

"Well, I told my mom and—"Mick cut her off.

"She didn't like the idea and—"This time Lenni cut Mick off by putting her hand over his mouth. Mick didn't like that too well.

"You're doing that again. You know where you just carelessly say something, before getting the facts. Like you did with Jack." Mick had to agree with that statement, so he gently lifted her hand from his mouth and replied

"Continue, then and I won't interrupt till you're done."

"Good. No, my mom was ecstatic that she was going to be a grandma. She said that she was going to invite me to stay with her." Mick raised an eyebrow at this so what's the point of all this.

Lenni's seeing his face decided to get the point. "But my mom isn't can't come down for a few weeks. She wants me to lay low till she gets back, you know be safe, because some of Amir's men are still out to get me. So now I need a place to stay safe till she comes down here to come get me."

Mick saw where this was coming. "So you want to stay with me?" He asked calmly on the outside, but his undead body went extremely cold.

"No, I want you to help me find a place to stay." Lenni replied again firmly.

"But you said yourself you'll need to be protected." Mick pointed that out form Lenni's statement.

"yeah, I can handle it myself." She was stubborn Mick thought, his head wanted to say no, she can't stay with you you're a monster; but something stopped him. Before he could stop himself Mick said. "You can stay here, I'll protect you, but I'm weird, ok and some stuff here will be weird just ask no questions. Got it."

Lenni, who already had an idea that Mick was indeed weird, was happy at his offer. "Ok, and I can help you get better, I mean I owe you that much." There was a certain plea in her voice. Mick who didn't like be waited on could see that Lenni wanted to make her useful.

"Ok we have a deal." He brought his hand out to shake. Lenni on the other hand gave him a hug.

"Thank you Mick." She cried softly. Soon after Lenni left to get the rest of her belongings from Jacks house.

At Jacks house

Lenni, wasn't stupid, she wasn't blind either. Lenni was always into the horror films and myths. From the moment she met Mick she knew something was up with him. She saw the bullet hit his arm, and how he would always hide away from the sunlight. The way Mick would only drink tomato juice, and she saw it in his eyes that he was pretending it to be something else. How Mick knew that she was pregnant, she had to admit that he came up with a good lie, but a lie nonetheless. The way the desert affected him, and made him close to death, the ice water, in the tube, no food to eat. And how he looked at her neck when he got worse. The and the way Beth asked questions about him, and then when Beth got out of the bathroom, the towel fell off, and there were bloody bite marks on her arm. She was always good at staying quiet, that talent has saved her life quite a few times; she heard the whole conversation in the bathroom between Beth and Mick.

All in all Lenni knew.

She knew that Mick St. John was a vampire.

And she couldn't care less.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, here's the next part. I hope it's good! I kind of had a writers block, But like I really hope you like it! Please R&R

* * *

Mick slowly made his why to his freezer. Lenni left to go get some of her things from Jacks house. Mick gave her a spare key, and told her that he would be resting when she got back and not to disturb him.

Flash back

Lenni turned to leave.

" Do you want me to pick you up something?"

Mick was going to say no, but remember that has is going to be staying with a human mortal. Mick wasn't human, or mortal but he had to at least act like one.

"Umm….." Crap. I haven't acted mortal for years and now I'm screwing it up. Lenni stepped in again.

"Never mind, I'll think of something.," Lenni's face lighten up to werid expression, where Mick was worried. "I can try out my mothering skills on you since your injuried and all."

Mick could only nodded his head. He really needed to sleep just to make sure, he wasn't being disillusional.

Lenni smiled and left with a spare key in hand. Mick called to her before she left completely.

"I'll be sleeping, in my room ok. Make yourself at home and the spare bed room is yours. Don't wake me up, I need my rest ok." Mick emphasized the last part.

Lenni nodded her head in saying that she understood and left.

End flashback.

Mick knew that this was going to be an interesting time. He climbed up the last stair and into his room. The freezer was looking remarkably good right now. He slowly removed his clothers and but his flannel PJ pants on a chair next his freezer. Mick stopped at the urinal, and soon climbed in to the ice cold, box. As soon as the lid was closed Mick fell into a deep dreamless sleep instantly.

With Lenni

Lenni finished grabbing a few clothes and pictures to take of the happy memories between her and her love. She sat down stareing at the picture of her and Jack. Thinking of when she told Mick to name the baby after Jack.

Flashback

"You know if we get through this, I'll name the baby Mick." Lenni told Mick in the bathroom.

"No, you should name the baby Jack." Mick replied, his eyes kind.

That moment Lenni knew that she was going to be safe from danger. And the Mick would help her, he was her friend.

End Flashback.

Lenni smiled. She knew that Mick was a vampire. And surprisingly she wasn't afraid of him. Lenni looked forward to spening time with a vampire. Well she knew that Mick would try to act normal, so she could amuse herself with that. She has a friend at the blood bank, maybe she could get a favor.

_Still I wonder if he'll eat anything I get from the store_

When Lenni got up to leave, how Mick seemed so lonely

_Mick doesn't seem to have any friends, anybody to hang out and be himself with. _

_Well I guess I have to fix that_

Lenni smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

A/N: And how do you like? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry that it took long for me to update my story. Please review! Ok and my story is kinda AU so I will use the other episodes that happened after fever.

Beth couldn't keep her mind on her work. Her new story was about a local dog, that had gone crazy and mauled it's owner. She was staring at the same word, for the past hour and a half. Bite┘ every time Beth looked at that word her mind involuntary jump to that ratty motel in the dessert. Where Mick bit me.. Beth had to admit though, it wasn't bad. Actually she enjoyed it immensely. Now me and Mick are bound and he can't keep me away. Beth couldn't help the smile creeping on her face, when the thought of her and Mick together. Until┘

"How that report going?" Maureen said just above Beth's shoulder, in turn making Beth jump.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" Beth exasperated. She did have enough of people grabbing from behind.

"Who's the man?" Maureen, sat on Beth's desk, arms crossed.

"His name is Ben, and┘"Maureen interrupted her.

"No, the man who has you, lookin' like a fool. And don't tell me it's Josh, cause believe me when I say this. Josh has never made you look that happy." Beth was to stunned to speak. So Maureen continued.

"It's ok, I'll figure it out in due time." With that Maureen got up and left, a speechless Beth to her thoughts.

_I do** Not** like Mick like that!_ But then a small part of her argued.

_Then why do you, smile every time he calls you or runs into you?_

And Beth was speechless again.

* * *

Leni was making her way back to Mick's apartment. Grocery bags in each hand. Unlucky for her she trip over her sandal. As she was preparing herself for the impact two strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"Thanks Mick. You saved me again." Leni said as she bent down to pick up the fallen groceries. When she realized that Mick gave her no response. _That's weird, Mick usually has something to say┘_

"You know since I'm going to be staying with you Mick, you are going to have to talk to-" Leni was turning around while she was saying this and looked into the eyes of her savor. When she realized that it wasn't Mick. Instead she was looking a someone who was just as pale as Mick, he looked younger, and very modern in his Armani suit, and his light brown cropped hair, but he seemed very old. Aside from that, his eyes were cold and hard. Sending shivers down her spine.

"Your not Mick." Some part of Leni told her to be terrified, but another part. A part that was a weird unknown feeling, told her the he was special, and nothing can happen to while he was around.

Getting ready to answer, his deep caramel eyes looked into hers, and she saw something change. The ice was gone, and by the looks of it, this unknown person, was shocked by that change as well.


End file.
